


Змейка

by fandom Reptiles 2020 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017), PalePaleFire



Category: Original Work, fandom Reptiles 2020
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Gen, Single work, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/fandom%20Reptiles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalePaleFire/pseuds/PalePaleFire
Summary: У странных детей странные друзья.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Змейка

Маленькая змейка грелась на большом черном камне. Ее белая чешуя отливала перламутром, зеленые глазки сверкали, как самоцветы. Змейка ждала.

Зашуршала трава, качнулись кусты, и на полянку, где лежал камень, выбралась девочка — взлохмаченные темные хвостики, перехваченные потрепанными резинками, ободранные коленки, яркий сарафан, плечи в веснушках. 

— Ой, ты снова здесь! — радостно сказала девочка. — Привет!

Она плюхнулась на траву рядом с камнем и протянула к змейке руку. Та потрогала ее черным раздвоенным язычком. Девочка осторожно погладила змейку по острой головке. Та оплела тонкое детское запястье, перебралась на руку, а с нее — на плечо. 

Девочка довольно вздохнула. 

— Ты самая лучшая, — сказала она. — Жалко, что я ни с кем не могу тебя познакомить. Они испугаются. 

«Не знакомь, — раздалось у девочки в голове. — Мне это не нужно».

— А что тебе нужно?

«Тепло. Еда. Чистая вода». 

— Ты голодная?

«Нет. Тут много мышей в траве». 

Девочка поджала ноги в сандалиях. Мышей она побаивалась. 

— Если тебе никто не нужен, почему ты дружишь со мной? — спросила девочка. 

«Ты теплая. Не боишься». 

— А ты волшебная змея, да? Тебя колдунья превратила в змею? А до этого ты была прекрасным принцем?

«Ш-ш-ш-ш-ш… — Змеиный смех звучал странно. — Я самка. И меня никто не заколдовывал. Меня вообще невозможно заколдовать».

— Но обычные змеи же не умеют разговаривать с людьми. 

«А ты с ними общалась?»

— Ну… нет. Я видела тут змей — черных с желтыми пятнышками на голове и еще таких, серо-коричневых с ромбами. Но они сразу уползали. А ты не уползла. 

«Я не уж и не гадюка. Я нагиня. Просто еще маленькая».

— Что значит нагиня? — девочка наклонила голову, и змеиный язычок пощекотал ей ухо. 

В голове тут же появился образ полуженщины-полузмеи, красивой и обнаженной, в ожерельях и браслетах. 

— Ой! — сказала девочка. — Она голая. 

«Наги не носят одежду. Только украшения». 

— Если ты еще маленькая, то где твои мама и папа? 

«В горе».

Девочка оглянулась на высокую, заросшую лесом гору, у подножия которой они сидели на солнышке. 

— Вот в этой горе? — удивилась она. — А почему они отпустили тебя одну? Ты же такая маленькая!

«Зато незаметная».

— Но я-то тебя заметила!

«У тебя особенное зрение, — объяснила змея. — Дар видеть змей и слышать их».

— А ты, когда вырастешь, будешь наполовину человек, наполовину змея? Как мама?

«Да». 

Что-то большое зашуршало в высокой траве, кусты качнулись, и на полянку выползла огромная белая змея в золотых узорах. Она подняла голову, ощупывая воздух раздвоенным языком. Девочка сжалась. Ей нравились змеи, но эта была такая большая!

«Мама!» — радостно потянулась к большой змее маленькая змейка. 

Девочка вздохнула. Вот даже и за змеей мама пришла. А за ней никогда не придет…

Воздух дернулся, и большая белая змея еще выше поднялась над травой. 

— Посмотри на меня, дитя, — раздался мелодичный голос. 

Девочка посмотрела на… уже не змею. На нагиню. У той были большие зеленые глаза и длинные золотистые волосы, и округлые плечи, и красивые руки, и ожерелья, и браслеты, и кольца, камни в которых сверкали на солнце. А ниже живота начиналась чешуя и толстый змеиный хвост. 

— Как тебя зовут? — спросила нагиня. 

— Карина, — сказала девочка. — А вас?

— Аша. И моя дочь Шесса любит с тобой играть. 

— Я тоже люблю с ней играть, — кивнула Карина. — А вы правда живете в горе?

— Правда, — улыбнулась Аша. 

— А можно мне жить в горе? — подалась к ней Карина. — С вами, с Шессой? 

— Ты человек. Разве ты не хочешь жить с людьми? — спросила Аша. 

— Я с бабкой живу, — понурилась Карина. — Родители погибли, а бабка… Она меня кормит только морковкой и свеклой, и капустой еще. И ругается все время. Читать не велит, когда я с другими детьми играю, ругается, когда морковную ботву не ем, ругается, когда штаны ношу, ругается, когда кошку глажу, ругается. Будит, когда еще темно… — Карина горестно вздохнула. — И все время говорит, что лучше б я сгинула. 

Нагиня свернулась вокруг Карины в несколько колец. 

— В горе нет солнца, — сказала она. — Мы наги, мы змеи, мы не люди. Если ты хочешь быть с нами, тебе придется стать змеей. Такие маленькие, как ты, не умеют менять форму. 

— Я согласна! — горячо закивала Карина. — Я даже мышей есть согласна! Они мясо, — тише добавила она. 

Аша мелодично рассмеялась. 

— Бедное дитя… — вздохнула она. — Будет больно. 

— Я… я потерплю. — Карина сжала кулаки. 

Аша шевельнулась, перетекая в змеиную форму, и вонзила в маленькое загорелое плечо зубы. Карина вскрикнула, выгнулась, вокруг ее шеи тесно оплелась Шесса — и только мягко и невесомо осел на траву пустой сарафан и упали, расправляясь, резинки. Золотистая змейка выскользнула из-под подола, за ней — белая. Большая змея ощупала их языком. 

«Я научу тебя ловить мышей, — пообещала Шесса. — Еще лягушек и ящериц. Они вкусные». 

«Они мясо?» — спросила Карина.

«Мы змеи, мы едим только мясо», — объяснила Аша. — Солнце уходит. Пора домой». 

Три змеи уползли с поляны. У подножия горы они, как струйки воды, просочились в щель между корнями и исчезли. 

***  
— Опять загуляла, паршивка… — ворчала бабка. — Дрянь ленивая, вот вернется, и я ее крапивой! Сколько раз говорила ей, что нельзя ходить к Змеиной горе! Ну вот пусть только вернется…


End file.
